


Share!

by tkbenjamin



Category: NCIS H5O
Genre: Gibbs is pissed off and desperate., M/M, kidnap, tbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Tony was sent to Hawaii and gets taken. Gibbs has to do something, right?





	

Gibbs slammed the phone down. His stomach was in his shoes. A cold sweat was trickling down between his shoulder blades. His breathing had ticked up and he clamped down on that reaction. He had to regain some control. He took in the two faces if his remaining team. McGee and Bishop were staring at him. Hands carefully reaching for their gear to head out. “Keep in those cold cases. I need to see the Director,” he gritted out and stalked to the stairs. 

“I need to see the Director,” he told the exec assistant seated outside the Director’s office and pushed the door open ignoring her and the second man in with the Director. “What the fuck, Leon! You lend Tony to some task force in Hawaii and they loose him,” Gibbs practically yelled at his boss. 

Director Vance sighed and popped that ever present toothpick out of his mouth. “Special Agent Gibbs, you remember the SecDef,” Vance said pointing to the man seated behind Gibbs. 

Gibbs turned perfunctorily and nodded to the man behind him. “SecDef, you look comfortable, how's the family?” He waited for less that a second before rounding back on his boss. “Well Leon?”

Vance tapped his files in order on his desk before looking back at his Agent. “I think you might know more than me, Gibbs.”

Gibbs ran a frustrated hand through his hair and paced. “I just got off the phone with a Chin Kelly on the Five O task force. Tony was abducted from a car park and they're trying to locate him. You sent him there to infiltrate an underground fight ring and now he's missing. I need a priority flight out to the island, now.”

“Letting your desperation show there Gunny,” the SecDef said sounding slightly amused. 

Gibbs turned on him, fury flashing. “If anything happens-”

“Okay, okay, I get it, I get it,” the SecDef held up his hands in defeat. He quickly found his phone and swiped at the screen. “Yes Avery. I need a priority one plane for Hawaii as of 5 minutes ago. It's for Special Agent Gibbs. Fine, thank you I'll let him know,” the other man hung up and looked back at Gibbs. “There will be a plane waiting for you at airfield. Get out of here Gunny. What are you waiting for. I'm sure Director Vance can keep the rest of your team occupied till you get back,” SecDef grinned at him, pleased with himself. 

Gibbs growled and stalked out. He hated politics and loathed fucking politicians. He heard both men following him. He felt Vance and the SecDef pause at the railing as he ran down the stairs. He had his gear and was halfway to the elevator by the time Vance cleared his throat to tell his team what their orders were. He didn't really care. He had somewhere to be. 

Humidity hit him like a tidal wave as he stepped off the plane. There were people waiting on the ground beside two vehicles. One a sports car and the other an SUV. He knew one of those faces. He stalked up to the man and socked him on the jaw. The younger man reeled back from the punch but stood his ground. “You're McGarrett, the reason Tony would have stayed Afloat,” Gibbs stated, watching him rub his jaw. “I can see why,” he admitted grudgingly. 

McGarrett blushed a bit at the praise. “And you're Gibbs, the reason he didn't. I can understand why he went back to land,” Steve replied, appreciation in his voice. 

Gibbs grunted and stepped back.”Have you found him yet?” He asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. His breathed again at the nod. 

“Chin tracked them down. We were on the way when we found out you were landing and detoured to pick you up,” McGarrett said, hitching his head towards the SUV. 

Gibbs grunted and got in. A second later they were tearing down the road with McGarrett driving like hell on fire. They were joined by other cars just before they reached destination. A huge metal barn in the middle of nowhere. 

Steve and Gibbs were held back by a mouthy blonde guy talking about procedure and taking all their attention while they were outfit with bullet proof vests and safety gear. When he finally let them go Gibbs was dizzy. Blondie pointed at the door and basically sighed saying ‘Sic em Rex!’ and Steve and Gibbs were off followed by half of HPD and the rest of Five O. 

Breaking up the ring was fun. Gibbs and McGarrett left unconscious bodies in their wake as they searched for Tony. They found him chained with a dozen other men in a cage. They almost ripped him in two as they both tried to check him over. Both of them reduced to non verbal grunts. For some reason that made Tony laugh until he cuffed them both in the back of the head and snapped “Share!” at them. 

Gibbs looked at McGarrett and tilted his head. McGarrett lifted an eyebrow. Gibbs gave a slight nod and Steve had Tony over his shoulder and headed to the SUV. Gibbs climbed in the front seat and soon Tony was dropped in his lap and Steve was behind the wheel.”Danno get the paperwork started,” he yelled as he peeled away from the scene. 

Hours later they were sweaty, dirty and sated. Three men tangled together and Tony was still stunned. Gibbs chuckled, “You did tell us to share Tony,” he said smiling at his new lovers. They could figure out the rest soon. Right now he had his hands full and retirement was looking appealing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Big Short. Rules state has to be under 1000 words and get the point across. Hmmm.


End file.
